


I See Your True Colors

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'jade'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: January Jaunts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	I See Your True Colors

Stiles has made it his mission to determine what shade of green it is that sits in Derek’s eyes.

He’s identified the golden tones that pop up every now and again as Christmas gold, which is _hilarious_ , considering when Derek was born...

The blues are navy and robin's egg, depending on how the light hits them and what kind of mood Derek was in. They had even deepened into a sparkling sapphire when he’s feeling _particularly_ amorous and his wolf pressed against his skin in the beginning, something that Stiles misses a bit, if he's serious.

But then Derek finished evolving, letting Stiles obsess about _another_ color that graced Derek’s eyes and pulled different desires from him that Stiles didn’t even know that he had.

The deep, Alpha red of his eyes was a shimmering imperial that made Stiles think of kings and royalty, baring his throat in submission on lazy mornings, with _just_ the hint of teeth at his flesh...

It frustrates him for the _longest_ time, not finding that right tone, that little bit of his lover that is out of his reach. Not evergreen, not fir, not hunter green - _thank all the Gods_ \- or lime green, either.

It’s not until Derek brings him a pendant that glimmers in the morning light - a detailed fox carving with the Hale triskelion on its back - with his cheeks an adorable peach color, that Stiles finally finds it.


End file.
